Mystic Moon and the Dead
by Number 082300
Summary: It's been 4 years since Hitomi returned to Earth. Van can't help but worry on why the Mystic Moon is changing. Zombie-fic - Oh yeah! - Hitomi/Van. Rated M for extreme violence and sexual content. ;
1. Mystic Moon and the Dead  Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne and its characters.

Mystic Moon and the Dead

Prologue

* * *

People were bustling in a small town of Transylvania on an ironically bright, afternoon summer day. The street's produce markets were selling their best fruits and vegetables. Cute couples sat at the local coffee shop, chatting away. Working individuals bustle through the streets and sidewalks, in hopes of finishing their errands so they could enjoy the sun.

Amongst the good natured folks, no one seemed to notice the 5 year old girl standing in the middle of a crowded sidewalk. She adorned in a frilly, lavender dress and wore a bright pink birthday crown. Her long, golden locks were brittle and dry. Her skin was so pale and translucent, her internal veins were visible. Her thin, small lips were chapped and dry. She didn't move as she stared out into space.

"Oh my!" a plump woman in a red sun-dress paused. Citizens walked around her as she worriedly analyzed the lonely girl. With a deep frown, she waddled over while balancing her very full grocery bag. When she reached the child, she looked around once more to locate her parents.

"Oh dear," she gasped with sympathy as she figured the girl was lost. She made her way in front of the girl and kneeled down to look at her withdrawn face. "Excuse me, deary. Are you lost?"

The girl continued to stare down and remained silent.

"Don't be scared," the woman assured as she sent down her groceries. "I just want to help."

The child looked up ever so slightly, but her hair concealed her eyes.

"You look ill. We should find your parents so they can get you to a doctor."

There was a low growl in the back of the girl's throat… so low, the woman didn't hear.

"Dear," the lady placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and tried to look at her face. "It will be OK. We will get you help."

The little girl looked into the woman's big brown eyes.

"Oh my God," the lady gasped as she looks into two ice blue, cataract-filled eyes.

The girl pounced on the fat, friendly woman and dug her small, rotted teeth into her neck. The woman couldn't scream as she was pinned to the ground and became instantly paralyzed from shock. She just watched the girl rip out a big piece of flesh and gobbled it like she hasn't eaten in months.

The people around her began to scream and scatter like fearful sheep.

She grew weak from the severe blood loss and trauma. Her sight began to blur and turn. Her stomach curdled as the feel of her blood spewed out like a broken faucet.

As the girl barely finished her piece of meat, she lunged back onto the woman to rip off her plump, once friendly, face.

* * *

Hitomi's green eyes pop open as she breaths in harshly. She focuses her sight and she sees dull, white ceiling.

_Another nightmare… great._

Her room was dark. There seemed to be only one light source; the hallway. A stream of white peered through the cracked doorway, illuminating very little. She sighed and shivered… it was cold. The chill in the air stung her flesh.

_Where is that draft coming from? I must've left the window open again._

As she inhales to calm her nerves, she gets up… or at least, she tries. She hisses from prickling pain shooting through her limbs. Her heart races as she finally notices thick straps across her chest and knees.

With wide eyes, she looks down.

_W-what? Oh my God! I'm strapped to a table! Why do I have IVs in me?_

_

* * *

_

Two years later on Gaea….

"Merle," Van started quietly. "The Mystic Moon is changing…."

**There you have it, kids. An Escaflowne-Zombie prologue.**

**Let me know if it's worth trying. **


	2. Chapter 1: A New Lifestyle

Mystic Moon and the Dead

Chapter 1 – A New Lifestyle

(DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!)

"_Oh-oh, Van!" Hitomi gasped joyously as Van de Fanel took his final thrust into her. _

"_Hitomi…" Van moaned contently as he nuzzled into her bare shoulder; delightfully shuddering under Hitomi's soft touches that danced along his bare back. She was beneath him… after all this time, he was a top of this golden-haired beauty; giving their first to each other._

_They were surrounded by the forest's trees… alone and united at last._

_The Mystic Moon, along with the full moon, hung in the clear night sky; shining its glow upon the two. The breeze was cool and welcoming against their hot skin. _

"_Van," Hitomi started as she looked her love with dazed eyes. "I love you."_

_He smiled gently as he welcomed those sincere words._

"_Hitomi," he started to reply. "I l-"_

_

* * *

_

THUMP!

"Hitomi! Wake up!" a teen boy's voice, with Irish accent, pleaded.

"W-wha?" Hitomi stirred.

"Hitomi! Please, we have to run! There are so many of them!"

Hitomi sat up immediately; her stomach turned from the sudden movement. She opened her eyes to see her 15 year old friend. It took a moment for her sight to focus and see his blue, fear-filled eyes. His fiery, red hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and blood. The crimson splatters across his face matched his outrageous amount of freckles.

She felt her bed swish back and forth while constant thuds pounded around her. That's when she remembered she wasn't in her warm bed… she was in an old, run down mini-van. Her breath hitches in her throat as she notices people surrounding their only shelter… not just people, zombies.

Every window she saw their rotted out faces biting at the glass… the sight of their decaying mouths and black saliva made her choke on her own bile. Their dried out, boney hands flopped hard against the breakable surface. She counted 13 zombies.

Even though she and her companion made their windows and windshields tinted, these mindless monsters were well aware they were in here. Her mind spun out of control, figuring out how these creatures know where they are… the tinted windows have worked wonderfully for the past month!

"What happened, Josh?" Hitomi asked frantically as her head snapped in the direction of everything sound. "How can they see us all of a sudden?"

"They don't," Josh replied with shame as Hitomi looked at him with confusion. "I-I thought I saw someone! A survivor! I made sure no one else was around when I stepped outside to get him… but he was one of them."

"Fuck," she hissed to herself as she tried to figure out a plan.

"I'm so sorry, Hitomi," he started.

"No time for that!" she snapped. "Just drive!"

He held his breath as tears build into his eyes.

"Josh," Hitomi asked carefully as panic laced her voice. "Why haven't you just driven us away?"

"I-I," he stuttered as salty tears ran down his cheeks. "I dropped the keys… they're outside."

"FUCK!" she cursed loudly. "Damn!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Where did you drop them?" she tossed his apology to the side. Her heart felt it was going to pop out her chest as the undead began to try to tip over the van. She heard their long, dead nails scratching off the already worn-down paint. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard… it sent shivers down her spine.

"Next to the fire hydrant," he pointed at the back window. She looked in the direction he was pointing… where she could see 10 more zombies running from afar… toward them.

_Shit! The Sprinters!_ She screamed in her head.

"What are we going to do, Hitomi?" Josh whimpered. To anyone else, they would call this teenager cowardly and unmanly for letting a 16 year old girl become the rock of their friendship… but to her, he was only human.

Suddenly, she felt eerily calm. She buried her nerves and worry to the pit of her stomach. Her heart rate became steady, but still pounded through her ears. The invading noises surrounding them became faint as she cleared her mind.

Without saying anything, she crawled into the back of the van and pulled out a gigantic duffel bag. She harshly unzipped it to reveal a mass supply of weapons… guns, ammo, swords, daggers, anything they came across on their two-month travel. She first pulled out a handgun and then loaded it with a very full clip; with a straight face, she passes it to teen boy. Just in case, she gave him another clip in case he ran out.

She pulled out her favored 45 and made sure it was loaded to the max. Setting it aside, she pulled out her katana that she obtained a while back. There was a strap on the sheath so she could strap it to her back. She pushes the duffel bag away and readies herself for the outside world.

"This is the plan," she started plainly while ignoring the violent rocking of their automobile home. "I'm going to go out there through our emergency exit." She nods upward at their hand-made door on the roof of the van.

"What do I do?" his voice quivered.

"_You_ stay here. When I get on the roof, I'll shoot of much of them as I can. When the coast is clear, I'll run and grab the keys. I want you to have that driver door ready and unlocked when I get back. But _keep it locked until then! _I will do the shooting and make sure the van stays clear."

"Why do I have a gun then?" he asked frantically.

"Don't you rather have a gun and not need it, than need it and not have it?" She shot back.

"Y-y-yeah, you're right," he jumped at the sudden jolt from the zombies. He watches Hitomi climb toward their emergency exit… he wished he could be just as brave and have her fighting skills.

"Oh, and Josh," Hitomi paused as she held onto the handle of the little door.

"Yeah?" his voice scratched.

"Whatever you do, do NOT shoot the windows until they break completely through themselves. And shut the door behind me."

"R-right."

Hitomi inhaled as she quickly opened the door and climbed out. She stood on top of the van and listened to Josh close and locked the door behind her.

We get a better look at our heroine as she stood amongst the hungry dead. Her hair was much shorter than we last remembered her… her once golden, pixie locks were now just barely longer than spikes. Her once bright, emerald eyes were now dark and disturbed. Her flesh was more pale now and seemingly cold than her once warm, welcoming complexion. She no longer wore her dorky uniform that stood out on Gaea. She now adorned low-rise blue jeans with knee-high combat boots. She had a variety of weapon nic-nacs along her two garters that hugged her thighs. Her brown vest, that hid more weapons, swayed in the stale breeze while covering her fitted white t-shirt… which wasn't so white anymore.

She glanced down at the undead who were attempting to claw their way too her. She looked in the direction of the fire hydrant and spotted the keys… and also spotted the Sprinters headed their way. She has 1 minute.

With a final blink, she fired expertly at the surrounding undead; she tried to spare as many bullets as she can. After deposing the intruders she runs and jumps off the van and dashes for the stranded keys. She runs with no problem thanks to her old track training.

Not so surprising, more zombies come stumbling out of the allies.

That's right… they are in small city in Germany.

To save ammo, she puts away her gun and unsheathes her precious katana.

Two left, one right.

_Swish, slice and slash!_

She spots a zombie standing unsteadily over the keys that she and her friend desperately need. Her eyes narrow as she quickened her pace...

Like a baseball player, she slides onto the ground and between the undead's legs, grabbing the keys in process. Before the monster can turn around and devour her, she stands up and slashes him up and vertically. His halves split apart and fall to the ground with a thump… this one was older; its blood was more gooey than splatter-like.

_BANG!_

_Where did that gunshot come from?_ She looks over at the van and sees nothing suspicious.

_Strange, it sounded like it came from Josh…._

She shook her head to toss her questions aside. She looked up and spotted the Sprinters and figured they were 30 seconds away. It was smarter to runaway than fight them. She dashes back and notices six zombies crowding around the vehicle. She pulls out her gun again and fires until she runs out of ammo.

Since they were crowding around the driver door, she decides to jump back on top and go back in that way. While being 10 feet away, she leaped abnormally high above the monsters' head and landed roughly on the van.

"Josh!"Hitomi yelled. "Change of plans! Open the top!"

She tries to keep her balance as more zombies come and push the van.

"Josh!" she yells again she tries to open the top door. "Josh! Open the top door!"

The Sprinters made it to the van and collided against the vehicle. The impact made Hitomi fall forward; her upper torso was sprawled on top of the windshield. Her face was up against the glass and to her horror, she sees Josh in the driver seat… leaning on the wheel, a gigantic bullet hole in the back of his head. She vaguely sees pieces of his brain all over.

"Josh…" she gasps.

"Raaawr!" growls from the front of the van were heard clearly.

Hitomi rolled her back before the undead could grab at her. With one swipe, she decapitates three heads.

_Ew, those were more fresh. _She watched their blood spray up into the air.

She snaps out of it as the van begins to finally tip over. She looks in the direction of where she was going and finds out she was going to hit limestone wall. Without thinking, she jumps and grabs onto the big chucks of rocks and holds for dear life. She didn't look down as she began to rock-climb the wall; her goal was to reach the roof.

She felt fingers bleed and her nails break as her heart continued to pound. She wasn't calm anymore! She lost her nerves when she saw her travel buddy's brains flaked across the front seat and ceiling like confetti.

She was thankful that this building wasn't too high… just two stories. It wasn't long until she heaved herself over the flimsy gutter and to lay back on steep roof to catch her breath.

After a moment of slowing down her heart, she peered over the edge to unfortunately see the zombies tear apart the van and rip Josh's corpse apart. They seemed to forget about her as they devoured the boy's body like Thanksgiving turkey.

She remembered meeting Josh… she saved him at a small grocery store in Transylvania two months ago. They've been traveling together ever since. Of course, him being a hormonal teenager, he would hit on her in hopes of relieving some tension. But Hitomi always ignored his hints… she had absolutely no feelings for him and reproducing is a horrible idea… yes, let's get accidently pregnant during a zombie apocalypse. Don't get her wrong… he wasn't a bad guy. He never forced anything onto her. He was just horny and he knew she would kill him in a second.

She sighed sadly as she leaned back and looked up at the afternoon sky. She also saw a giant wooden cross in her view… that's when she figured out she was on top of church.

"Now, I have figure out a Plan B," she sighed as she talked openly to a object of religion. "Any ideas?"

* * *

Merle roamed around Fanelia's castle in the middle of the night. The dark, luxurious woods illuminated from the moons' light that were casting through the tall windows.

She woke up a few minutes ago, realizing that she needed water. So now, as she tiredly stumbles through the castle's halls, she quickly realizes she is not the only one awake.

"Van," she paused and she stops in her tracks. "What are you doing awake?"

Van was standing in front of the window, looking up at the bright Mystic Moon while fiddling with the amethyst pendent in his gloved hand. Merle had to admit… seeing the love of her life basking in those dark, blue rays made her heart skip a beat.

He grew so much in the past year… his jaw-line was more sharp and strong. His once lanky arms were more sculpted and defined in his usual red shirt. He grew a couple inches along with his raven hair that was now tied back. Merle still very much loved him… he would be perfect for her… for anyone, really. But there was one problem: he loved someone else. He was still in love with Hitomi Kanzanki from the Mystic Moon.

Merle had admitted to herself that she was jealous of the non-present girl. But she was more furious at the fact she left this amazing man behind.

"Merle," Van's voice snapped her out of the neko's thoughts. "Something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Merle asks as she walked to Van's side, looking up to see what he was seeing.

"The Mystic Moon… it's changing," he stated with mild confusion.

Merle looked harder at "Earth," Hitomi would call it… she didn't see anything different.

"I don't see anything… what do you see?"

"I don't know… I just know it's changing," he replied darkly.

"Well," Merle looked down unsure. "Why don't you call Hitomi and find out?"

"I can't…" He voice cracked.

Merle's head snapped to look at him with worry.

"She," he started as he looked down at the ground. "She cut off our connection months ago."


	3. Chapter 2: Pushing Away

Mystic Moon and the Dead

Chapter 2 – Pushing Away

(DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!)

**Author note: I thought I should this clear up: the prologue starts 7 months after Hitomi's return to earth… we follow her life for the four years.**

**

* * *

**

_**Hitomi!**__ Van's voice rang through her mind. __**Why won't you speak to me? What's wrong?**_

_Hitomi's closed her eyes tightly while she frustratingly banged her head back against the metal table she was strapped to. _

"_PLEASE STOP!" her mother cried from across the room. Hitomi dared to turn her head and regretted it immediately._

_There, on the other side of the room, was her mother strapped to table as well. She was fully nude and shaven from head to toe. Men, that were drabbed in surgical suits and gear, surrounded the vulnerable woman… operating on her during consciousness. _

"_AHHHHHH!" her mother screamed bloody-murder as they carefully cut her left breast open… being cautious to not to kill her. Torturous bastards. _

_Hot tears burned down Hitomi's face as she witnessed this horrific act. She couldn't do anything… those evil men paralyzed the both of them from neck down. She too was bare, but was put to the side for future research. Although her side of the room was freezing, Hitomi's slate-toned skin beaded with sweat._

_**Hitomi!**__ His call echoed through her skull. __**Something is wrong and I can sense it! Please, let me through so I can help you!**_

_Hitomi closed her eyes again and sobbed quietly… she couldn't let him near. She couldn't let him in. They would take him too and do this shit to him because he was different. She couldn't cry out, she couldn't think anything. She was sure he would hear and come for her._

_Her mother screaming from fear and sheer pain._

_Van calling out for her._

_Her heartbeat was so loud, she was sure her world along with Gaea could hear it._

_She felt her head shake uncontrollably and every sound around her, every sound that she heard in her life vibrated her senses. Her eyes burst open, her pupils dilated and took in more light. The florescent bulbs above her began to shoot across the ceiling, streaks of bright sparkles trailed behind it. She started seeing bits and pieces of her life flash in front of her like a trailer to a movie. Her lungs felt like they were burning… she realized she couldn't breathe… but it didn't scare her._

_Was she dying? Right here and now? She felt somewhat relieved that life was leaving her body._

_**Hitomi! Please stay with me!**__ Van sounded desperate._

"_Van," she barely whispered. "Goodbye."_

_Then she saw black._

_

* * *

_

GASP!

Hitomi shot up from her nightmare… or was it a flashback?

She tried to breathe evenly in hopes of settling down her heart rate. She put her head in between her knees and started to count aloud.

"One, two, three," her voice was hoarse, as if she hasn't spoken in months. She cracked open her eyes while she continued to count. She was momentarily surprised that she could see her breath like a small rolling fog.

She lifted her head and moved her bangs from her eyes… her hair was now her original length. She played with frigid, stiff hair with her forefinger and thumb. She could feel the frozen oil on her short locks. She couldn't remember the last time she showered. She welcomed this brief distraction but it didn't last long. She flopped down her hand and felt something soft and cold.

She looked at her surroundings… she was currently camping in a gigantic tree. She was nuzzled in between three huge branches that shot out from the tall trunk. This was the only place she could sleep that was relatively safe… too far up for the undead.

Her current location was beautifully eerie. Nothing but dead, snow-covered meadows could be seen… the horizon stretched far and wide, seemingly endless. The only thing out here was this dark, bare tree that seemed to reach for the sky. But this was a hard place to travel… especially in the winter and in the middle of Russia.

She sighed and shivered beneath her long, wool gray coat. You would think with wearing multiple layers of thick shirts and hoodies would keep her warm. But you were wrong as the cold somehow nipped through her leather gloves. Her fluffy scarf barely kept the draft off of her neck. Even though she was wearing 3 pairs of old socks, her toes still froze in her usual combat boots.

The average person would freeze to death out here… but she wasn't average anymore.

As she sat there, she began to reminisce numbingly…

It's been three months since Josh has killed himself. His actions almost cost Hitomi's life, but yet she doesn't blame him. She wished she could do it too… but her extinct told her not to. Like her father use to say, follow your gut.

_Well, best to keep following my gut because it doesn't want to be eaten like spaghetti._

_Whatever those scientists, or doctors, or whatever, did to me… they really did change me. I feel physically stronger and faster. I don't get colds or anything like that anymore. They all in all, physically improved me… but why? This was not worth it. How they did it, for how long they did it… and what came from it. Everybody is dead… and hungry._

Hitomi wasn't sure why, but it felt good to finally think these thoughts. She was confused why… it's not like she was talking to a close friend or something.

* * *

_They really did change me…_

Van perked up as he faintly heard her voice. He was having a meeting with his council discussing an important matter… marriage. Well, they were discussing, he was ignoring. He would rather talk about importing and exporting goods for his people… he considered that to be more important than him getting married. But, what does he know? He's only king.

Van tossed aside his sarcastic musing as he tried concentrating on hearing her voice again. It's almost been a year since she said goodbye… a part of him thought she died and the rest hoped he was wrong. Even there was a sliver of hope; he couldn't stop his constant nightmares that he has been cursed with.

He heard more faint mumbles but couldn't make it out because his council was droning loudly. He closed his eyes and blocked out all voices except for hers. He even silenced himself… he was sure that she didn't want him to read her thoughts.

_This was not worth it…. what came from it._

Damn, he really wished he knew what she was talking about. She sounds so alone and depressed. But why?

_Everybody is dead… and hungry._

"Hungry?" Van blurted out which caused everyone to pause and stare at him. Van's face was full of concern and bafflement. (AN: What a funny mental image.)

"Sir," the treasurer started. "If you are hungry, maybe we should take a break."

Van didn't answer as he stood up and dashed out of the conference room. He wasn't sure what he entirely said but he heard 'break.' Van ran down the halls and hid behind a wooden pillar. The summer breeze whispered through the open windows. The sound of leaves rustling and birds chirping contrasted with his nerves. It was so cheerful outside, but he felt chaotic on the inside.

After he caught his breath, he tried to make contact to his favorite green-eyed beauty.

* * *

Hitomi was perched up on another branch with her new duffel bag. She had to admit, she loved this tree. It had so many branches and spots where you can store your belongings.

_Maybe I should make a tree house…_

She shook her head with a slight chuckle. That would be stupid… she would clearly run out of supplies and starve to death. This place was too frozen over for her to survive.

While tossing aside her childish ideas as she went through her daily routine.

She combed back her hair with tiny salon brush.

She pulled out her toothbrush, toothpaste and water bottle. She put a pea-size amount of paste on her brush (she wanted to save her supplies), took a sip of her water and brushed her teeth vigorously. When she was finished, she just spit out from the tree and let it hit the ground. She rinsed with a mini mouthwash… or she hoped it was mouthwash (her supplies were in Russian). So far, so good.

After putting on deodorant, she put away all of her hygiene supplies and pulled out her 45. Every morning, she would check to see how much ammo she had left – so she wasn't caught off guard. Even if she only used her sword the previous day, she would double check her bullets.

_Only a half of clip left… best to save it for an emergency._

_What's a clip?_ Hitomi almost dropped her gun after hearing man's voice in her head… _Van's _voice. She froze like a deer in headlights.

_Hitomi, please answer. _He voice tried to stay calm and collected.

How was he able to talk to her? Then it dawned on her… when she felt good thinking to herself… she wasn't just thinking to herself, she was thinking to Van… practically talking to him. She wasn't sure if she should reply… but her wanting to hear his soothing voice was so strong.

_Then talk to me._ It appears he can hear every thought and sense every feeling. That made her blush. _Please, Hitomi, I need to hear your voice too._

_Van? _Fuck, she gave in.

_Thank Gaea, you answered. Hitomi, what's going on?_

_I, well… I'm traveling. _Technically true… but traveling can be good, right?

_Hitomi,_ his voice sighed. _I know there's more to it. A part of me thought you died!_

_Van, _she pleaded. _I don't want to talk, er, think about it._

_Can you at least tell me that you're OK?_ He sounded so desperate.

_Yes, I'm OK… at the moment._ Shit, she didn't mean to let that last part out.

_What do you mean, "at the moment?"_

_Nevermind, Van. Please, let's talk about something else. If we don't, I'll block you out again._

_Fine. _He didn't seem too happy with the deal.

_How's Fanelia? Is it fully rebuilt?_ She really hoped that everything was going alright over there.

_Pretty much. _She could sense he was smiling. _My people have homes, the castle is almost complete. There's a comfortable supply of food and water._

Her stomach growled to that.

_You sound hungry, Hitomi._ He was concerned again.

_Wow._ She tried to laugh it off, even though she her stomach ached horribly. _I must be if you heard that from all the way over there._

_Ha, yeah. _He seemed to fall for her fake humor. _It echoed._

She burst out in laughter… she almost fell out of her tree. She hasn't laughed this hard for over a year… it felt good. Everything that had happened seemed to melt away as she giggled down.

_Well._ Van was smiling wide. _That seemed to put you in a better mood._

_Thank you, Van. I needed a good laugh._

_Hitomi._ He started serious and gentle at the same time. _I promise to make you laugh everyday if you let me come see you. I need to see for myself that you are OK._

_Van, I can't let you come here._

_Why not? _She felt his heart plummet.

Maybe she should tell him… maybe he could take her away if he's fast enough. His voice, his attention to her… it was so addictive. Could she really live on forever without him? Will she even be able to survive this?

_Hitomi?_ She knew he could sense her feelings.

_Van…_

She was interrupted when she heard something from afar. Distant growling and grumbling…

She looked in the direction where it came from and saw tiny moving dots. She narrowed her eyes and concentrated on zooming in. After her stomach turning, she was able to do so. The sight was shaky since she hasn't had too much practice with this new trick of hers. She saw them. Eight very rabid looking infected wild boars.

She retracted her sight back to normal. She choked on bile as the nausea ached across her body. She ignored the feeling as panic overcame her. They must've heard her laughing. They were far, but could get here in minutes if she didn't start moving.

Seeing these creatures made up her mind… keep Van away. If he came here, there's a chance he could get killed… or worse, infected. She couldn't handle that. She will have to keep him and everyone away, or she will lose them.

Well, either way she is losing them… but this way, they are safe and away from this Hell.

_Hitomi? What's going on? _Van asked… He seemed nervous by what she was feeling.

_I'm sorry, Van. But I have to go. _

_Hitomi, no. I can come get you! Just let me through! Wish for me there!_

"No!" she screamed aloud. "Stay away!"

With that, she blocked him out.

* * *

She had been running for hours and she was sure she lost the infected beasts. But she was not only running from being eaten alive, she was running from her past… her life… her friends.

In order to keep them safe, she will have to keep them away. She didn't want "stay away" to be her last words to Van, but there was nothing she could do. She can't change it, even though she wants to so bad.

_I want to give him a proper goodbye._

_I want to give him some explanation as to why I can't let him near._

_I want to tell him that I loved him and always will. _

She was happy and sad at the same time that he could no longer hear her. As she ran, cold tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks. Her lungs burned from the bitter air and her quiet sobbing. She wasn't too surprised that she could keep up her pace for such a long time… it was a combination of track training, illegal human testing and adrenaline. The duffel bag weighing her down didn't even seem to bother her.

Even if her body was in pain, she wouldn't have noticed. She was too choked up for running from her beloved.

_Please forgive me, Van._


	4. Chapter 3: More to the Story

Mystic Moon and the Dead

Chapter 3 – More to the Story

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ESCAFLOWNE AND ITS CHARACTERS!)

* * *

"I'm still in Russia?" Hitomi exclaimed loudly to herself.

The solo girl sat on top of an old renovated building. The undead below were reaching up for her, wanting to eat her brains and guts like goulash. Hitomi ignored the hungry moans and growls on the streets while her feet dangled three stories above the flesh-eating humans. She scratched her head as she went over a bunch of brochures that she happened to nab from a local tour shop.

"Not only am I still in Russia, er, Russian Federation," she mumbled to herself. "I'm in Moscow. I'm not even that far in Russia! Er, I mean, Russian Federation."

She sighed in defeat and frustration as flopped the pamphlets on her lap. With an annoyed grumble, she plopped her chin onto her palm and leaned her elbow against her knee. She blew a raspberry as she tried to think of a plan.

"Raawwwrrrrr!" a zombie started from below, but was cut short when a bullet went through its head. The echo of Hitomi's 45 erupted in the air.

"Shut the Hell up!" Hitomi yelled as she put her gun down. "I was cranky and now even more so because I just wasted a bullet on your annoying ass!"

She sighed harshly as she leaned back on both hands, staring up at the sky.

"Better not try to get in my head this time, Van." She deadpanned. "I may wound you verbally."

"WHY am I talking to myself?" Hitomi roared into cloud-filled sky. "I'm going crazy! GAH!"

She sighed another time as she leaned forward again, burying her face into a map.

"Let's see," she mumbled. "I'm in Moscow… I don't want to stay here. It's wet, damp and freezing. I need a destination…."

Her eyes scanned over the map and saw her home country on the far right… Japan.

"I could… No! That's suicide! I should know going to a highly populated country would kill me!"

She paused and looked down at the zombie crowd below her feet.

"But then again… no matter where I go, you fucks will be there!" She screamed at she picked up her gun and released her wrath upon the zombies. "I FUCKING HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

She was about to shoot the last one in the eye, but her gun decided to click instead.

_Click, click, click!_

"DAMMIT!" she screamed as she slammed down her gun onto her duffel bag. "DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT! WHY AM I BEING SO FUCKING STUPID? I'm turning into Dilandao…"

_BANG!_

Hitomi jumped as she watched the last zombie fall to the ground with a thud.

"Well," a female voice called across. "I won't disagree… that was stupid."

Hitomi looked up and there, on the building across from her, was an Asian woman who looked about the age of 30. She had an extremely pale complexion that contrasted her dark, espresso eyes that was rimmed with smoky, charcoal eye shadow. She adorned an all white leather body suit along with a long white, thick coat. She had single braid of ebony hair that cascaded down the front her body, ending just below her hip. She had a fuzzy white hat underneath her rounded hood to block out the chilly wind. The mysterious woman propped her shot gun up onto her shoulder, staring amusingly the crazy blonde.

"Who asked you?" Hitomi glared menacingly.

"Ha," the woman seemed unaffected by Hitomi's blunt anger. "You asked out loud, remember? You went on quite a rampage."

Hitomi blushed as she calmed down.

"I'm sorry," Hitomi stood up with a sigh. "I guess I had a little psychotic episode."

"It's cool," she shrugged. "I would hate to see your big psychotic episodes. I'm Betty Mui, by the way."

"I'm Hitomi Kanzaki."

"You're from Japan, right?" Betty asked randomly.

"Uh," Hitomi raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Holy shit! You're the patient from Transylvania, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Hitomi was taken aback. "More like a prisoner… how did you know?"

"Hold on," Betty paused as she looked around. "Let me get over to you… it will be easier to-"

_WHOOSH and THUMP!_

Betty jumped as Hitomi appeared by her side with her duffel bag in tow.

"Talk to you," Betty finished with confusion. "Did you just jump across the street from that building?"

"Yep."

"And landed on this building with no problem?" Betty stared blankly.

"Looks like it." Hitomi shrugged.

"That's… kind of cool."

* * *

"So," Hitomi started as she and Betty sat around the campfire they started on top of a tall building. "Why are you dressed in all white? It looks planned."

"Honey, we're in the Russian Federation in the middle of winter."

"I noticed."

"When snow falls, it's hard for the Unfortunates to see me." Betty clarified as she stirred their cooking dinner – baked beans. Betty fortunately had a pot, a wooden spoon and her handy-dandy lighter.

"Is that what you call the undead? Unfortunates?" Hitomi asked as she discarded her scarf that had been itching her neck for days.

"Yeah. Got it from a book. _Pride, Prejudice and Zombies_."

"Funny," Hitomi cocked a grin amusingly. "How was it?"

"Dunno. Didn't finish it."

"Why?"

"We had a zombie attack."

* * *

The moons and stars highlighted the bubbly clouds with soft blue hues. The high sky's air was thin and crisp with a hint of chill. The extremely high, midnight atmosphere was well lit compared to the dark grounds of Gaea. There was no sound… just pounding, questioning silence.

An angelic figure burst through the foggy fluff, leaving a swirling trail of mist behind him. The Fanelian king, Van de Fanel, was trying to clear his mind by taking a late night flight. His bright, white wings practically glowed under the moons' rays. He tried to keep his angry eyes forward and away from the Mystic Moon.

He was hoping that this brief escape would settle his rage and the harsh feeling of rejection, but the quietness around him allowed his mind to scream.

_Stay away! All I am trying to do is help her and take her away from whatever is going on on that silly planet of hers… and she tells me to stay away! Why is she so stubborn? _

_You're just mad that your distressing damsel doesn't want your help. _His other voice echoed through his head.

_Shut up, you! Great, I just told myself to shut up. I'm turning into Dilandau._

"Not even close." A very familiar corrected on Van's left.

Van's head snapped in the direction of the voice and saw his older, _dead_ brother flying aside him. Van's heart shot up to his throat, unable to say a word. Folken looked the same when he was alive… his dark cloak flowed behind him like the sea's watery waves. His ebony, tainted wings stretched far and wide. His wispy light, sky blue hair swayed gently like long grass in a breeze. He still had his lavender teardrop tattoo, which matched his eyes, planted on his right cheek. Everything was the same… It scared Van.

"You're alive…" Van choked out but kept flying. He was in total shock.

"Unfortunately, no," Folken tilted his head with a knowing smile. "I'm a figment of your imagination. You wish to speak to someone about your troubles, but you fear they will find you weak and vulnerable."

"I could talk to Merle…"

"You _could_… but you _won't_."

"I don't want her to worry about me," Van admitted as he faced forward. His short, raven ponytail was beginning to loosen from the constant brush of air.

"You know she is. But that's not what is bothering you… it's Lady Hitomi from the Mystic Moon."

"She wants nothing to do with me," Van stated quietly.

"No," Folken corrected. "She's protecting you and you know it."

"But from what? I have fought against Zaibach and lived to fight the next enemy! I saved her so many times… why won't she let me save her now?"

"You are forgetting the times she has saved you."

"I know," Van said quietly. "I just feel so useless."

"All you can do is wait."

"For what?" Van blurted out as he glared at his imaginary brother. "For her to fall into my arms dead?"

"You wait for her to call," Folken smiled with assurance. "You know she will call for you. It may be tomorrow, it may be years from now… but she will eventually wish for you. Tell me, when that day comes, what will you do?"

"Go to her," Van answered with an obvious-tone. "My mind created you… you should know this."

* * *

"How did you know about Transylvania?" Hitomi asked out of the blue as she finished her plate of baked beans.

_Mmmm, maple flavored!_

"Before I answer that," Betty set her dish to the side so she could lean forward. "How about I give a little information about myself?"

"Ok, go." Hitomi got more comfortable on the rough surface of the building.

"I am originally from Hong Kong, but I grew up in America. I was adopted by a military family."

"That would make an interesting childhood," Hitomi smiled.

"Oh, it did," Betty chuckled as she waved the subject aside. "Childhood stories for another day. Anyway, I now work for a secret agency called USIS."

"United States…?"

"United States Investigation Service," Betty finished. "My title is Field Specialist."

"Oooh, fancy," Hitomi was impressed.

"Back home, we received reports about secret, illegal testing in Transylvania. Which I am sure you are aware of…."

"Am I ever," Hitomi grumbled as she glared briefly into the ground.

"I know this is a hard subject for you, but please bear with me." Betty continued after Hitomi gave an approving nod. "Tell me, do you know why those tests were performed on you? Do you know who those people were?"

"Um, I didn't really have a chance to ask."

"Those people are a part of a small country called Rose. One of the weakest countries/islands in the world."

"Where are they located?"

"They are in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. That place is so small; people would mistake the island for pen mark on a classroom globe."

"Well, that doesn't explain why they went after me, my mother and those other people," Hitomi growled.

"They wanted to build their own army, Hitomi. Their population may have been small, but their technology and chemistry-knowledge was very under estimated." Betty's soft face was no harden and serious.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Tell me, Hitomi. What is your blood type?" Betty asked out of nowhere.

"Uh, I don't know… O, maybe?"

"Wow, you don't know your own blood type?"

"I guess not…." Hitomi blushed and looked down. It _was_ kind of odd how she doesn't know her own blood type.

"You're an AB negative." Betty answered cautiously, waiting for a reaction. "Do you know about AB negatives?"

"No… what's so special about it?" Hitomi looked back up with curiosity.

"It's an extremely rare blood type. VERY rare. And you all had the same height and weight."

"So I have a rare blood type… I'm guessing my mother did too."

"But she reacted differently to the virus."

"Virus? What virus? She was killed by those people!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Hitomi," Betty started calmly. "Those people created a chemically enhanced virus they called Thorn. I can't remember what is exactly in the concoction, but it was made to increase and perfect a human's physical abilities. But only an AB negative blood type could take in the virus the way it should… at least they thought."

"Don't get me wrong," Hitomi jumped in. "I'm faster and stronger… and I know I have changed. But I'm not, like, Wonder Woman or anything. And what about the others? Why did they die if they had the same blood type like me?"

"They forgot to factor in what the virus could do a person mentally."

"I don't get it."

"That virus rotted out the victims' brains that resulted in death. But the virus stayed active in the bodies… when the patient died, the virus brought the person back to life in a rabid way…."

"Turned them into zombies," Hitomi finished as she looked down.

"The virus turned everyone else into zombies. But it did something else to your mother and AB negative blood types."

Hitomi just looked at her… not sure if she wanted her to continue. Hitomi was trying to block out the outcome of her mother… just merely thinking of her as deceased. It took all of her mind power to cancel out the possibility that her mother was now a zombie.

"The others, your mother… their turned into creatures."

"What kind of creatures?" Hitomi rasped out.

"I'm not even sure… my men were killed before they could find out. We found out about the testing too late… we came to get you and the others out… but it was too late."

Betty looked down with shame.

"I'm sorry," she continued as Hitomi stared into space. "If we knew sooner… there could've been a chance to save you. But when we broke in, the creatures attacked us… infected my men. That's when the virus broke loose."

"Doesn't explain how you knew me," Hitomi mentioned harshly.

"We found your file, just before we were attacked. You were the only successful subject. Project 36, they called you. There was something about your mind that was powerful… abnormal to begin with. Special. Your mentality was strong enough to take the virus, but you fell into a coma from being traumatized."

"Was I still in the coma when you got there?"

"Yes," Betty answered regretfully. "But since we were attacked, there was no way for us to get to you. I was forced to leave you behind."

"I understand, Betty. There's no shame for you to fall back," Hitomi reassured.

"I know, but… Damn! I never failed a mission until that day!" Betty punched the ground gently.

Silence engulfed the both of them… all they could hear was the crackling of the small fire and distant moans from the undead from far away.

"Tell me," Betty croaked out. "How are you different?"

"I'm not sure how I would be different."

"Well, can you move things with your mind? Or something?"

"Ok, now you're going nuts," Hitomi chuckled.

"Hitomi, those files said you inherited a gift… what does that mean?" Betty's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Hitomi froze, her face paled.

"My visions..." Hitomi whispered to herself. "I use to have visions! This explains why my sight is enhanced… how I am able to see far away or around a corner."

"What do you mean by visions?"

"It… it all started on Gaea."

"Where?"

* * *

"And that's when I came back to Earth," Hitomi finished her story of her adventure on Gaea. "Listen, I know it may sound crazy… but it really did happen."

"Hitomi…" Betty cocked her head to the side. "We are in a zombie apocalypse… I thought this shit only existed in movies. I think I am able to believe you and your little adventure on another planet."

"Really?" Hitomi eyes widened in disbelief. "Not even Yukuri and Amano believed me."

"Who are they?"

"They were my best friends. We had a falling out just after I returned home… they thought I was crazy." Hitomi looked down with sadness. "I hope they're OK…."

"I wish I could assure you that they are, but this virus broke out fast. It reached the States less than a month."

"What?" Hitomi eyes widened at the news. "You mean your country is infected? How?"

"The Unfortunates snuck onto a ship… well, you can guess the rest."

"What is not infected?" Hitomi's breath hitched her throat… she already knew the answer.

"Every country has the infection, Hitomi," Betty answered grimly. "The entire world as we know it… is coming to an end."

"Damn," Hitomi gazed onto the dark, lifeless city called Moscow. "I can't believe everywhere is like this…"

"I know, right? I'm still trying figure out on how to live the rest of my life like this."

"Is it worth living?" Hitomi asked quietly, more to herself if anything.

"If you are alive now, then you must have something to live for."

The two just sat in silence, both not knowing what else to say about the topic. The city's air wreaked with stale decay. Hitomi hated the idea of never being able to inhale fresh air again. Or be able to run without being chased. How would she be able to eat after all of the preserved food is gone? Most animals have the infection and have gone rabid. Plants and produce have rotted out and become inedible. She wouldn't be able to stay in one spot and grow a garden full of fruit and vegetables… the undead will always force her to move.

"It seems impossible," Hitomi admitted in defeat.

"_Seems_ impossible, but is it really?" Betty gave a weak smile.

"How do we make staying alive worthwhile? Our future seems bleak and full of nothing but survival of the undead."

Betty sat there and thought about her question. While contemplating an answer, she came up with a new question.

"What is it that you always wanted to do?" Betty asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean? Like, goals?" Hitomi was baffled.

"No. Just in general. Like, I always wanted to go sky diving and smoke a big bowl of weed when I reach the ground."

"Uhhh, I don't want to smoke weed…"

"Figures. Listen, everyone has a secret list of things to do before they die."

"I don't think _everybody_ had one of those," Hitomi shook her head amused.

"You're right. Only the cool people did. But back to the question… what is it you always wanted to do?"

"Hmm," Hitomi decided to humor her. She thought for a moment while looking off into space. "Well, I always wanted to go on a road trip."

"We can do that!" Betty face brightened. "I have a car parked not so far away. It can fit two people and I was going to offer you a ride anyway. Where do you wanna go?"

"Where can we go?" Hitomi was starting to like this idea.

"Anywhere. We have lots of roads ahead of us. We can stop anywhere we please. Granted, we have to slash some zombies along the way but hey! It adds to the fun."

"You're crazy."

"Crazy awesome, you mean. I always wanted to sing in front of huge audience."

"That will be difficult to do considering the world's population decreased by, I don't know, A LOT." Hitomi shrugged with a mischievous grin planted on her face. "But it doesn't mean we can't try."

"That's the spirit!" Betty applauded her new friend. "The point of this is to make life worth living."

"It's a good idea, Betty."

"I'm full of those."

* * *

"Oh my…" Hitomi giggled uncontrollably. "You have Smart Car?"

Hitomi and Betty stood before a small, blue Smart Car in an empty alley. Betty had held her chin high and proud as she clutched her shot gun in her hands. Hitomi leaned onto one foot while propping her sword's blade on her shoulder, careful not to cut herself. The both of them were breathing heavily and had beaded sweat across their brows.

Behind them, there was a heaping pile dead bodies. Each individual now adorn either a gunshot to the face or multiple gashes.

"Hey!" Betty playfully glared. "My Smart Car is awesome. As you can see, I added some coolness to it."

"I see that," Hitomi chuckled.

Fenced bars crisscrossed the windshield and the windows to keep any unwanted visitors out. Barb-wire rimmed the bumper along with numerous sharp, protruding blades that could sever your legs off. Spikes peered out of the chrome rims. Hitomi wondered why there were three exhausts instead of one; two on the sides, one in its normal place.

"I made it faster," Betty stated proudly.

"You made the Smart Car smarter," Hitomi quipped lightly. "It's adorably dangerous! Like a mean, little chiwawa."

"Did you just compare my car to an ankle biter?"

"Yes, yes I did."

Betty was silent for a few seconds and mumbled "fair enough" as she walked to the driver side.

"Betty, is there even enough room for my bag?"


End file.
